


Difficult Choices have Difficult Consequences

by Kerniculis



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerniculis/pseuds/Kerniculis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Lee was a girl? What if Larry didn't have a heart attack? What if Duck didn't get bitten? What if Doug and Carley survived? What if Glenn didn't leave? This story contains: Fem!Lee. Lee x OC. Katjaa x Kenny, Carley x Doug, OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my first story, so please Rate&Review, and constructive criticism welcome!:)

Lia sat in the police car, her eyes looking to the ground. Her eyes flickered up for a second to the rearview mirror, and they met those of the policeman. "So, I reckon you didn't do it then," he said finally. "What makes you say that," she smirked. "I've driven a bunch o' people up to this prison, and right about now I get the whole, 'I didn't do it'," he said. "Not from me," Lia said simply. 

The policeman smirked, and looked back to the road. "We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep a lookout for a 91V in the area." The policeman look at the radio, but didn't take notice of the order. "I followed your case a little bit. You bein' a Macon girl and all," the policeman. "You're from Macon then," she smiled. "Yep. Came up to be a city cop in the seventies," he said, looking at Lia's reflection again "always wanted to work a murder case...like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in. With all due respect." Lia wasn't listening as she looked at a police car speeding down the road they came from. 

"It seems we've got a 10-38 on the-" the policeman shut off the radio and looked back at Lia. "Anyone of that seem important to you," Lia asked. "All of it. But if you listen to it too much, you'll drive yourself crazy." Lia shrugged and looked back at the road, as several more police car's, armoured cars and helicopters were roaring down the road. Lia squinted in the distance, as a speck started to wander on the road. She realised it was a person. "I've got a good story for ya-" "FUCKING DRIVE!" But it was too late. The car had already struck the wandering man, and careered down the road. 

Lia couldn't make heads nor tails of the situation. All she saw were items flying of their own accord through the vehicle. She suddenly flew from her seat, and hit her head off the roof, and everything went black. 

Lia opened her eyes momentarily, and saw figures wandering and crawling on the road above them. She tried to call put to them, but her voice was weak. She heard someone screaming, and she blacked out again. 

Lia groaned, and snapped open her eyes. She tried to get up, but an excruciating pain shot through her leg. She fell back done in pain, and looked to the side. "Sir? Officer, are you there," she called. No response. She propped herself on her elbow, and saw a trail of blood leading to the officer. "Oh my God..." Lia looked at the windowing front if her, and saw it was slightly cracked. Using her good leg, she kicked it repeatedly. After the fourth kick, it shattered.

Lia crawled through the window, and realised she was still cuffed. "Dammit." She looked at the officer, and realised the keys were at his side. Getting up, she limped towards the policeman. She came to his side and slowly picked up the keys. He unlocked one cuff, but unfortunately, dropped the key. She picked it up again, and unlocked the second one.

Lia rubbed her wrists, glad to be out of the restraints. Suddenly the officer groaned, and Lia knotted her eyebrows. "Officer?" Suddenly the officer jumped up, knocking Lia off her feet. The officer's skin was now a dull, storm cloud grey. His eyes had no pupil, completely a milky white. It made a strange sound, like something a zombie would make. I slowly crawled towardsLia, and Lia backed away.

Lia hit the side of the police car, and noticed the policeman's shotgun out, and a discarded bullet. She grabbed the gun, and lunged for the bullet. She tried to jam it in, but in her haste, it slipped out of her grasp. She looked back at the policeman who was slowly getting closer. 

Again, Lia picked up the bullet, and put it in the gun. "Officer, don't come any closer, or I shoot!" The officer ignored her order, and came closer. Dejected, Lia pulled the trigger, and shot the officer in the head. The officer fell, dead, a pool of blood forming beneath him. 

Lia looked up, and saw a figure in the distance. "Help! Help, there's been a shooting!" The figure didn't take notice of her pleas, and just turned around and left. Lia tried to get up, but she fell again. She felt tired and hurt. She could hear footsteps trudging slowly towards her. She got up, despite the pain in her leg. She limped through the forest, the monsters begging to eat her sweat tinged flesh. 

She got to a fence, and tried to get over it. The monsters were nearing, and after the third time, she succeeded. She backed away from the fence, the monsters banging against the fence, wanting to get her. Suddenly gunshots echoed, piercing the pregnant silence. The monsters started to walk away from the fence drawn by the sound. Lia breathed a sigh of relief, but that was short lived. A gunshot was aimed at her face, an angry man on the other end. 

"Who are you?" Lia looked at the gun, and the man before speaking. "My n-names Lia Everett." The man glared, but put his gun down. "Okay then." He helped her up, and she fell immediately. "Are you okay," he asked. "My leg. I was in a car crash," Lia supplied. The man nodded. "What's happening here," Lia asked. The man sighed. "Well, the dead are rising. The government say its under control, but that's complete bullshit," he said. Lia smiled at the man. The man was tall, had brown spiky hair, had muscles, and emerald green eyes. He had a deep, husky voice, that knotted Lia's stomach. "I'm Chris by the way. Chris Parker," Chris said, extending his hand, which Lia accepted. 

"I was just heading out of the town. Do you wanna come," he asked. "Are you sure you don't mind," she said. "No, but there's someone else coming. She's about eight years old," the man said. 

"Clementine," the man called. Lia heard a little pitter-patter of feet, and a little girl with big brown eyes, black, curly, bushy hair, and brown skin met her. "This is Clementine."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hershel's Farm and The Barn

Lia sat in the car, as it rumbled along the quiet country road gently. Chris would glance a her every so often to make sure she was ok. "So Lia, where you from," he asked. "I'm from Macon, Georgia," she replied "what about you?" "I'm from New York. The Big Apple," he said, a nostalgic gleam in his eyes.

Lia smiled gently, and looked back at Clementine, who had her hands on her knees. "Clementine? You okay," Lia sked. Clementine looked up sadly. "M-My parents are gone on vacation. What if they come home, and I'm not there," she said sadly. "I'm sure they'll find us Clementine. Don't worry." Clementine looked at Lia and nodded. She looked back down at her knees. Lia looked ahead of them. ‘This place looks untouched...like there is no apocalypse.’

Lia was brought out of her thoughts by car lurching violently. "We're here," Chris exclaimed in glee. Lia examined the house. It was tall and made of wood, whitewashed, and had a large porch on the front. There was a barn behind it, that had a padlock on it. An elderly man, a man in his mid 20's, and a girl around the same age. There was a pickup truck in front of the house.

Chris stopped in front of the house, and practically scrambled to the guy in his mid 20's. "Shaun," he cried joyfully. Chris hugged Shaun, and he returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "Hey man, I didn't know if you-whoah...who's the girl," he asked looking at Lia. Lia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow from the car. "This is Lia. I was hoping that I could get Evangeline to take a look at her leg," Chris said. Lia stepped out of the car and limped over to the pair, wincing. 

"Damn, your leg looks bad," Shaun winced. "Yeah, she got herself in a fucking car crash," Chris smirked. "Swear!" Somehow Clementine had wandered up to them, unknown. "What," Lia asked. "He swore. Swearing is bad," Clementine said innocently. Lia smiled, when a girl in a flower patterned summer dress, and platinum blonde pigtails bounced up to her. "Hi, I'm Evangeline, pleased to meet ya," she smiled widely, shaking Lia's hand vigorously. "I'm Lia." "Yeah, Lia fu-banged her leg up pretty bad," Chris said stopping to rectify his language, due to Clementine's glare. 

"Sure, just sit down on that bench," Evangeline ordered. Lia limped over to the patio and sat down on the bench, relief flooding through her. Evangeline inspected every angle and aspect of her leg. "Ooh, that looks sore. But I'll just bandage it, and if you resta good bit, it'll be better in no time," Evangeline said "I'll be back in a jiffy." Evangeline walked inside, and reappeared seconds later with some bandages. "Ok, just extend your legs for me," she said, and Lia did as told. She started to wrap the bandages slowly, while talking to Lia all the while.

"So Lia, where're ya from," she asked. "Macon," Lia replied. "How do ya think this happened?" "I don't know." "Yeah, nobody knows an'thing any more." She paused for a second and sighed. "Daddy's not takin' it well." Lia knotted her eyebrows. "How?" Evangeline bit her lip. "He's....locked the infected in a barn. He won't let them go, he thinks they're just sick." Lia's eyes widened, and looked at the barn, now looking more ominous than it should. "Did you try to.." "Talk him out of it? Yeah, I did, but he insisted they'd be alright."

"There, I'm just about done," Evangeline said, standing up. She put her hands on her back, and sighed. "So where you thinkin' of going," she asked. Lia stayed silent. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want," Evangeline smiled. "Thank you," Lia thanked. Lia stood up, and rocked on the balls of her feet. "Oh yeah, you're stayin' in the cellar with another family. Chris is stayin' in Shaun's room," Evangeline said.

Lia and Evangeline walked over to Chris, Shaun and Clementine, who were waiting for them. Evangeline knelt to Clementine's level. "Clementine, you can stay here for the night, but you're gonna have to sleep in the cellar," Evangeline explained. Clementine frowned deeply, and Lia held her hand. "It's alright Clementine, I'll be there. There'll be another family too," Lia assured, and Clementine smiled slightly. 

"I think we should turn in for the night," Evangeline said. Everyone nodded, and Evnageline led Clementine and Lia to the to the cellar. She opened it, looking dark and foreboding. "Sorry that there's no where else," Evangeline apologised. Lia waved off her apology. 

Lia and Clementine crouched and walked downstairs, and stepped on something soft. "Ah!" The soft thing was moving. "Get away from me you walker," Lia screamed. The soft thing lit a candle, and Lia were met with a man in his mid forties with a moustache and stubble. He had a mullet and wore a dirty cap. "Woah, lady, calm down!" Lia looked taken aback, and looked at the two figures behind him. There was a woman with a stout build and dirty, sand coloured hair that curled to her head. She had brown loving eyes, and was looking at Lia with a passive expression.

The boy had short brown hair, had soft brown eyes, and was skinny. He looked at Lia with a confused expression. "Hi, I'm Lia. I am so sorry about that. I wasn't aware there was another family here," she said embarrassed. "How ya doin'? The names Kenny," Kenny said shaking Lia's hand. Clementine looked at the two of them. "Who's this little lady," Kenny asked. Clementine blushed, and Kenny laughed.Lia established that the name of the boy was Kenny jr, or "Duck". The woman was called Katjaa and was a vet. 

Lia lay down on the cold, hard ground, and closed her eyes. But something was niggling at the back of her mind. ‘The barn...the barn.’ Would she really endanger her life to find out? E answer was yes. Before she knew it, she was walking towards the barn, pliers in hand. She broke the lock, and slowly opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, Kerniculis here! What will happen next chapter? Who will live and who will survive? Find out, next time on: Difficult Choices have Difficult Consequences!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pharmacy

Lia opened the door, and immediately shut it, jamming the doors with the pliers. She heard the walkers scraping the door, begging to feats upon her flesh and blood. She could her their ghastly breathing, behind the red wood. The scraping was very loud, loud enough to wake Kenny, Katjaa, Duck and Clementine up.

"What the hell is happening," Kenny demanded, not liking to be woken up in the dead of night. "There're walkers in this barn! They keep them like animals," Lia exclaimed softly. Katjaa clutched Duck closer to her, and Clementine hid behind Lia's legs. "You're shittin' me," Kenny said shaking his head. "I wish I was," Lia said. "We need to get the kids-everyone outta here," Lia continued. "We do," Kenny agreed. 

They looked at the barn again, and started to go to Kenny's pick up truck, when Chris, Shawn and an old man ran out to them. "Where're you goin'," the old man asked. "Away from the walkers," Lia said pointing at the barn, at which Shaun groaned. "Dammit dad, you see what happened," he said. "Now, listen y'all. They're just sick. We just get-" "They're not sick godammit! They're zombies," Lia interjected. The old man sneered, and strode over to Lia in a few steps, his breath on her face. 

"You listen here-" he was cut off, as the pliers fell from the doors, and zombies poured out from the doors, getting closer and closer. "Shit," Lia screamed and grabbed the old man's gun. "Hey-" "Shut it old man! Like you can use it worth a damn," she snarled. "Katjaa, take Duck and Clementine into the pickup truck," Kenny ordered, and the three of them ran. 

Lia and Kenny fought futilely as zombies started to overwhelm them. A zombie fell on top of Lia, snapping its jaws hungrily in her face. "No," she heard Chris shout. Suddenly the zombies was thrown from her, and the old man stood there, a shotgun in hand.

"Come on," he shouted. Lia took his hand, and Kenny, Lia and the old man were running to the pick up truck, when a zombie grabbed the old man's leg, and started to eat his insides. "Dad," Lia heard Evangeline scream. Lia turned to the pickup truck where Evangeline, Katjaa, Chris, Duck and Clementine were waiting. Lia jumped into the back of the pickup truck, and Kenny started to push down on the pedal, but Evangeline stopped him.

"Where's Shawn?!" Lia scanned the field and saw Shawn's midsection ripped apart. Evangeline covered her mouth in shock, and started to cry behind her hand. Lia hugged her, and looked into her eyes. "Evangeline, I am so sorry," Lia apologised "I opened the barn." Evangeline shook her head. "It was gonna happen some time," she laughed tearily. 

"Come on, we should get some sleep," Evangeline said, lying down. "Evangeline.." "We're getting sleep," she said shortly, shutting her eyes. Lia sighed, and shut her eyes as well.

Lia shot up, beads of sweat streaking down her face. Her dreams were plagued by a man laughing, then shouting. She remembered it vividly. Both of them were laughing, lying in bed, and Lia strolled in. From there everything was blood, knives, and flashing lights.

Suddenly, the pickup truck came to a halt, and Kenny shrugged. "I guess this is are far as we're goin'." Everyone hopped out of the car, and stretched, looking at the surrounding town. Lia saw a building, and the air left her lungs. "Macon." 

The surrounding town was in ruins. The town has been overrun. "Hey," Kenny called, to a kneeling person "spare some gas?" The person turned around, and he groaned, starting to crawl towards him. 

Suddenly zombies started to crawl from all cracks and crevices from the surrounding town. "Fuck," Kenny screamed, all of the group, backing into one group. Suddenly, a zombie collapsed onto Duck, and was about to sink his teeth into him, but a gunshot echoed, and the zombie fell on him, dead.

"Come on," a young woman shouted, in her late 20's or early 30's. An Asian man held the gate to the pharmacy open, and we flew inside. We stopped for a second, panting, before an irate female voice rang out.

"When I say that door stays shut, I fucking mean it," the woman said angrily. "Yeah, and we can't just let people die either," the woman with the gun shot back. (Punny, right :D)

"For all we know, they could be a problem," the irate woman spat. "They've got kids Lilly," Glenn reasoned.

"So? Those things outside don't care," the irate woman said. "Maybe you should go join 'em then. You'd have something in common," Kenny retorted. "Dammit Lilly, you have to control these people," an old man snapped. "I could dad, Carley and Glenn went out there anyway. They're related? I can see the comparison. "Lia," Clementine said, taking her hand in her own. "Yeah?" "I need to pee," Clementine said. "In a minute honey," Lia said calmly, trying to keep her temper in front of Clementine. 

"Holy shit one of them's bitten," the old man said angrily. "He's not bitten," Chris snapped, sending a glare this way. "Yes he is! And he's gonna infect us all," he glared. "He's not bitten! Jesus, Chris, Lia! What do we do 'bout this guy," Kenny said exasperated. "We kick his ass," Lia said darkly. "Exactly what I was thinkin'! Nobody. Threatens. My boy," he said deathly quiet.

"I'd like to see you try girlie," Larry laughed at Lia. "Everyone shut the fuck up," Carley shouted. "Nobody's doing anything," Lilly glared. "Shut up Lilly," Larry snapped "and you, shut the fuck up. They will find us, and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone turned in shock to Evangeline, who was red in the face. "Shouting will not help this situation," Katjaa said, wiping the last bit of dirt off Duck "see? He's not bitten." Larry grumbled quietly, before a screech reverberated through the store. Everyone turned to Clementine where a walker fell out of the bathroom and started crawling towards her. 

"Clementine!" Lia ran towards her, but slipped on her injured leg. She saw the walker crawl towards Clementine again, and Lia threw the walker off Clementine, but then it started snapping its jaws closer and closer to Lia's neck, when a gunshot rang out, and it collapsed onto Lia. 

Suddenly walkers started to scrape against the walls of the oaharmfay, and the walls started to shift. "Everyone, get down," Lilly ordered harshly. Everyone crouched low, and Larry looked up scared. "They're gonna get in," he whispered. "Shut up," Kenny snapped quietly. 

Eventually, they stopped, and Larry stood up indignantly. "We could've died if it weren't for this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! She could've- aaargh!" Larry fell to the ground clutching his chest. "Dad," Lilly yelled, crouching down to him.

"Was he the one bitten," Lia asked. "No! It's his heart," Lilly said, not meeting Lia's face. "Nitroglycerin pills," Katjaa asked. "Yeah. He has a heart condition," Lilly explained. Minutes passed, and everyone was set to work.

"I guess we get ourselves acquainted," Evangeline sighed, her hands on her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I.
> 
> Am.
> 
> So.
> 
> Freaking.
> 
> Sorry! I hit a huge writer's block I'm so sorry, please forgive me:"((((( but I will make up for it with quicker updates until the end. So please...you know, comment or whatever with pointers or tips on writing:) thank you!


End file.
